Valletta (Civ6)
in the Capital when producing . |3envoys = +2 in every district when producing units. +2 in every city with a or building when producing . |6envoys = +4 in every district when producing units. +2 in every city with an building when producing . |unique_bonus = buildings and district buildings can be bought with . Cost of purchasing Ancient, Medieval, and is reduced, but they can only be bought with . }} Valletta is a militaristic city-state in Civilization VI. Strategy Valletta is one of more game-changing city-states. It allows using for expansion, defense and production, if mere spreading of Religion is not the most pressing goal. Strong generation and Suzerain status with Valletta allows every new or undeveloped city to get up and running at ridiculous speed, fueling expansion without weak spots in defense. The purchase rate is 2 to cover each . It's fairly easy to be generating more than , and it is in addition to rather than instead of it. Though at first you'll be delaying the generation of Missionaries and Apostles, long term the benefits of not having to spend on Granary, Water Mill, and Monument, allowing you to build each Holy Site and religious building sooner, will cover your initial expense. Suzerainty allows also Walls to be purchased with . During hostile invasion targeting your cities without defenses, it is great advantage to purchase walls instantaneously. Encampment buildings too can be bought with . Considering Barracks, Stable, Armory and Military Academy all provide additional and/or Housing, suzerainty can be invaluable for quickly ramping up production and population limit of cities. This makes Veterancy policy card less useful as it doesn't affect the cost Encampment district buildings. However, don't miss the chance to send Missionaries to cities that are low hanging fruit, particularly ones in close groups and/or with low population. If another religion gets them first they'll be more trouble to convert later. Civilopedia Entry Valletta, located in the Republic of Malta, was founded in 1566 AD by Jean Parisot de la Valette, the 49th Grandmaster of the Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta. This after the Knights Hospitaller had withstood a siege and invasion of the island by the Ottoman Empire a year earlier. (Malta had been given in perpetuity to the order by Charles V of Spain in 1530 to serve as a bulwark against the Ottoman tide.) To build and fortify the new city and the island, Valette requested help from the kings and princes of Christendom. And it was forthcoming … obviously their thinking was that it was better for a bunch of militant zealots to face the oncoming Moslems than their own troops and ships. Pope Pius V sent his own military architect to design the fortifications, and Philip II of Spain gave ships and weapons. Others donated large sums of money to sponsor churches and barracks and port facilities. The town, with its fine harbor and strategic location, was to weather centuries of warfare, even unto the Second World War. The Knights assumed the duties of policing the Mediterranean shipping lanes between Christian Europe and the Levant, fighting the Barbary corsairs and other pirates. They also set about freeing Christian slaves from the Moslems, mostly by raiding Ottoman shipping themselves. But the rise of Genoa, Venice and Pisa, and later the Protestant Reformation, eroded much of Valletta’s financial support. Thus, in 1798 when Napoleon captured Malta while en route to invade Egypt, only Naples and the British seemed much concerned. A couple of years later the Maltese rose in rebellion against the French garrison; the victorious rebel leaders presented the island to the British, requesting that it be made a dominion of the empire. The 1814 Treaty of Paris confirmed British control, under whose thumb it remained until independence in 1964. Trivia *Valletta's city-state symbol is based on the Maltese Cross.